


"Thank you for staying with me." - Frank Castle

by ImagineRedwood



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Frank Castle/Reader
Kudos: 22





	"Thank you for staying with me." - Frank Castle

“Just relax.”

You nodded as Frank tucked you in, pushing the blanket around your feet and making sure you were ok. He smoothed the wrinkles out and adjusted your pillow under your head. Standing back up straight, he ran his hand over your forehead before bending back down to leave a kiss right where his hand had just been.

“Get some sleep. I’ll be right here. I promise.”

Frank grabbed the chair and tugged it a little closer to your bed before sitting down. He kicked off his shoes and then crossed his arms over his chest, your eyes still on him.

“You’re gonna sleep there? In that chair?”

He nodded once as if it were obvious and you could not hold back the small chuckle that left your lips.

“You can’t sleep upright in a chair all night Frank.”

The man shrugged, not moving from the chair.

“I can sleep anywhere. You’d be surprised the places I managed to get a good night’s rest in.”

“Ok well, I really don’t want you to have to sleep in a chair, Frank.”

He pursed his lips and then uncrossed his arms, leaning toward you as you looked at him from your spot under the covers.

“I’ll be fine to sleep here, sweetheart. I want you to feel safe and protected and that’s exactly what I’m here to do. So, don’t worry your pretty little head about me. Close your eyes, get some sleep.”

You relented, knowing that the Punisher was not going to prioritize comfort over your safety. There had been a series of break-ins in the area and the worry had started to eat at you during the night, constantly listening to hear if someone was trying to get in. Frank had noticed rather quickly that you were tired and looked like you were not getting enough sleep. It had not taken long for him to get the reason why out of you and how here he was, ready to spend the night sleeping in a chair beside your bed to make sure that you felt safe.

The thought warmed your heart and you figured you would let him do what he wanted to do. Neither of you really spoke after that, your voice quiet as it rang out after nearly ten minutes of silence.

“Hey, Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“ **Thank you for staying with me**.”

Frank nodded and his voice was low when he responded.

“Anytime, darlin’.”

You smiled softly in the dark, snuggling further into your blanket feeling more safe and secure than you had in nearly a week. You knew that Frank would protect you and that was enough for your eyes to finally start feeling heavy, your eyes blinking repeatedly before you allowed them to close, your voice groggy as you started to drift off.

“Goodnight, Frank.”

“Goodnight, beautiful.”


End file.
